


Superhero Kink

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Days off were a thing that happened rarely and you were incredibly relieved when you heard from the boys that there was nothing to do this weekend. With Dean, you planned to watch some movies and that’s why you were in the kitchen, waiting for the pizza to be ready so you could take it out of the oven.

Finally, you took it out, slicing it and placing on the two plates. That’s when Dean decided to show up.

“Hey, babe.”He said, kissing you on the cheek. “Need some help?”

“Yeah, could you take the beer and some water from the fridge?” You asked, picking up the plates.

“Sure.” Dean answered, taking the beverages out of the fridge and following you to your bedroom.

Once you got in, you turned on the TV and Netflix, trying to find some movie to watch but nothing caught your attention for long.

“What do you want to watch?” You wondered, waiting for your boyfriend’s response.

“How about Batman vs. Superman, the Dawn of Justice?” He offered, sitting comfortably on the bed, popping one beer open.

“We watched that one last week. How about the Transformers?”

“Nah. Maybe the Avengers?” Dean asked, patting the space near to him so you could sit there.

“Another superhero movie?” You snuggled into his side, placing a plate with pizza on your lap.

“Why not? Ok, maybe I do have a bit of a superhero kink, but that only makes me more attractive.” He teased, giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

“Whatever, Winchester. Bring it on!” You said playfully, hitting play on the remote and taking a bite of the pizza.


End file.
